The mission of the Center for Research in Reproductive Physiology is to facilitate the integration of molecular, cellular and systems approaches to the investigation of the physiological mechanisms that govern fundamental reproductive processes in mammalian species, with special emphasis on primates. The diversification of the Center's research interests during the early 80's has been maintained, and it is anticipated that in 1996 the overall program will be comprised of 18-20 research projects. These will be subserved by 3 Research Cores, namely the Primate Core (Core B), the Assay Core (Core C), and the Cell Imaging Core (Core D). The Primate Core and the Assay Core have been established since 1974 and 1979, respectively. The Cell Imaging Core has evolved from the Histology Core, which has been in existence since 1985, as a result of the increasing need of Center investigators for contemporary techniques for imaging gene and protein expression in both in vivo and in vitro systems. An Administrative Core (Core A) serves to enrich the intellectual environment of the Center, to enhance opportunities for collaborative research, and to facilitate the provision of services provided by the Research Cores. The scientific agenda of the Center is governed by a Steering Committee comprised of Center investigators, and by an External Scientific Advisory Board and an Internal Advisory Committee. The research interests of the Center range from studies of steroid control of gene expression to investigation of neuroendocrine systems that control gonadal function. Because of the established relevance to the human situation of data obtained from non-human primates, a major thrust of the Center's research activities continue to focus on the analysis of reproductive control systems in the monkey. In this regard, it is to be noted that the purpose of the proposed New Program Development is to extend studies of the physiological mechanisms underlying vasodilation during pregnancy in the rat to the monkey. Also, the Center will strive to further employ non- human primates and clinical models in tandem in order to provide immediate insight into important disorders of human reproduction. The Center is also committed to providing advanced training at the postdoctoral level in the physiological analysis of reproduction, integrating molecular, cellular and systems approaches. There is every reason to believe that this concentrated research approach to the study of reproductive physiology and, in particular to that of the macaque, in concert with the extant training program, will continue to have direct impact on the treatment of reproductive disorders in man.